Straight Edge
by Tyson FoxFlame
Summary: So is Sora gay or not? That's what Riku's going to find out, even if it kills him.[SoraRiku]


"You are totally gay," he announced bluntly, dropping himself on his best friend's bed. The smaller brunet boy followed his friend into the room and scowled at him disapprovingly.

"We are not arguing about this anymore!" he exclaimed, throwing his backpack down on the floor and sitting at his desk, facing the silver-haired male in front of him.

"You're just upset that Tidus pointed out the obvious," the older boy taunted, rolling over to face his companion.

"Riku, I am not gay," Sora said flatly, glaring at Riku sternly.

"Hmm, I can easily prove you wrong," Riku stated mockingly, smirking at Sora again.

"Yeah, I'm sure you could," Sora replied and rolled his eyes.

"I really could, you know."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Well then, Almighty Riku, do prove my sexuality's wrong, even though I know I'm perfectly straight."

"Okay, I take on that challenge," Riku said, not moving an inch. Sora snorted and shook his head, getting out of his desk chair and heading for the door.

"Mmkay well, **you** do that. In the meantime, **I **am going to go make some popcorn and **I **am going to watch 10 Things I Hate About You," he said, placing his hand on the doorknob. He didn't get very far though before Riku tackled him, forcing him back down into the chair and tying him down to it.

"Hey!" Sora whined in protest, wriggling around in hopes to undo the knots. No such luck.

"I can't prove that you're gay if you leave, doofus," Riku pointed out, striding over to the closet. He opened the doors and looked inside, pulling out a black fishnet top.

"Exhibit A," he said, throwing the shirt into Sora's face.

"Kairi made me buy it!" Sora defended himself, swatting the shirt away. Riku shook his head and yanked out a tight blue t-shirt.

"…Sora…?"

"Yes?"

"You **do** realize that this shirt was made for girls to wear, don't you?"

"…I liked how it looked on me, okay!" Sora pouted, causing Riku to snicker and continue digging through the closet. He came up with two pairs of flared blue jeans, one pair of khakis, and a pair of skintight black jeans, along with more assorted girly shirts. He laid all of the items onto the bed and examined them closely, looking back at Sora for an explanation.

"…just because I like to dress nice doesn't make me gay," he denied yet again.

"Sora, I wouldn't even wear half of these things and that's saying something right there," Riku pointed out, shoving all of Sora's clothes back into the closet messily. Choosing to ignore Sora's protests about needing to keep his closet clean, he wandered over to his backpack and unzipped in, rummaging around inside.

"What are you doing, Riku?" the brunet questioned, following the green-eyed boy with his own eyes.

"Moving on the point two."

"Huh?" Sora blinked. Riku grabbed a video case out of his bag and sauntered over to Sora's entertainment center, kneeling down before it.

"So maybe the clothes don't prove you to be gay. Big deal, I have other ways," Riku explained, popping the video into Sora's VCR.

"So we're watching a movie while you figure out your next stupid point?" Sora raised an eyebrow. Riku shot him a wicked smile and nodded his head.

"Yes, Sora, that's exactly what we're doing," he said, pressing play and sitting on the floor in front of Sora.

"What kind of movie? Is it a comedy? 'Cause I like comedies, but I don't really like scary movies that much and-what the hell, Riku!" Sora squawked, eyes widening suddenly at the picture of two men kissing one another heavily, bare-chested and about to remove their pants. Riku chose not to say anything and watched the screen. Sora knew he shouldn't be watching this, but he couldn't bring himself to take his eyes off of the television screen. By this time, the two men were naked and the smaller of the two was on his knees, waiting for his partner. The other man soon reappeared on the screen, lining himself up with his partner's entrance.

Riku looked away from the screen momentarily to check Sora's reaction. Other than the fact that the poor boy looked absolutely mortified, he saw no…changes. Cursing under his breath, he debated on whether he should leave the tape running or not. The two men on the screen kept going at it and Sora suddenly let out a squeak, covering his eyes instinctively as the dominant man came with a loud cry. Riku sighed in defeat and stopped the tape, turning off the TV.

"Is it over?" Sora whimpered, peering between his fingers at the TV.

"Yes, it's over," Riku replied. Sora removed his hands all together and smiled in relief.

"Good."

"Well, you watched most of it," Riku commented. Sora's cheeks reddened slightly but he still frowned at his best friend.

"That doesn't make me gay," he repeated his argument. Riku stretched out and stood up, sitting on the bed.

"I will find a way to prove it," he replied.

"Right. You've failed twice."

"Your mannerisms."

"Huh?" Sora looked confused.

"You **act **gay!"

"How can I act gay!"

"I dunno, you just act super-girly," Riku said, turning to face Sora. "Not that it's not absolutely adorable, but still. Someone's a homo!"

"Gah, shut up! Just because I'm-"

"Whiny, prissy, cute, clueless, twitchy, more fashionable than most guys, too polite for your own damn good, too neat to be human, single and never shown an interest in anything with a vagina."

"…all of those things, doesn't mean that I'm gay!" Sora finalized, feeling quite frustrated that Riku wouldn't let it (not to mention him) go. Riku shook his head and got off of the bed, moving towards Sora slowly. He untied Sora's hands from behind the chair and threw the rope down on top of the porn tape case.

"That's it, I give up. You're not gay," he stated, almost sadly. Sora chose to ignore the tone and grinned triumphantly.

"Damn right. I am straight and proud of that fact, thank you very much."

"Mmhmm, okay." Riku walked away from Sora, reaching the door and opening it.

"Wait, where you going?" Sora asked, blinking in surprise.

"To take a shower, I'll be back in a few," Riku answered and walked out of the room, entering Sora's bathroom and shutting the door. Sora sighed and heaved himself out of his desk chair, draping himself across his bed and turning the TV back on. Being quick to make sure the porn didn't start playing again, he channel-surfed idly, only half paying attention to what was on the screen. 15 minutes went by as Sora continued to change the channel, never staying on any program for more than five seconds. He was vaguely aware of the fact that the water had been shut off, signifying the end of Riku's shower. He stopped on a rerun of Digimon, leaning back against his pillow to watch.

"Ooh, I like this one!" he said happily and set the remote off to the side, seeing no use for it now. His bedroom door opened and Sora noticed a figure out of the corner of his eye. He suddenly did a double-take and looked at Riku full-on, coming to the realization that his best friend was standing there wearing nothing but a towel.

"I forgot to take my clothes into the bathroom with me." The silver-haired boy shrugged. Sora swallowed thickly and continued watching Riku, forgetting about Digimon completely.

"Er, that's okay," Sora managed to say, trying to force his eyes off of Riku's toned chest. Riku nodded and closed the door, leaning against it to face his friend.

"Although, I did think of a new way to prove my point," he said casually, walking closer to Sora.

"…and what would that be?" Sora asked hesitantly. Riku's coy grin grew wider and he stopped walking.

"This," he simply said and let the towel fall to the ground. Sora felt his eyes widen once again, taking in the sight of Riku in all of his naked glory. The green-eyed boy sashayed over to the bed, climbing up and settling himself in between Sora's legs. Without giving the brunet a chance to speak, Riku pressed his lips to the younger boy's, patiently waiting for Sora to respond.

Sora wasn't quite sure what to do at this point, choosing to sit there quietly to plan his next move. He knew that Riku was kissing him; that was a no-brainer. But what to do about it was a whole different story. Was he supposed to push him away or to let him kiss him?

'_Obviously push him away, 'cause you're not gay!'_ His mind screamed. He jumped slightly when he felt a smooth hand rubbing his thigh sensually, stroking the tip of his head not-so-accidentally with his thumb.

'_Oh hell.'_ Sora ignored his head and closed his eyes as he started to kiss Riku back, parting his lips willingly. Riku slipped his tongue into Sora's mouth, exploring the crevices of the other boy's mouth. Sora moaned slightly, melting into the palm of Riku's hand. The older boy pulled back just then, running tickling fingers along Sora's spine. Sora opened his eyes and became painfully aware that his libido wasn't going to go away on its own. Riku snickered under his breath and sat back on his heels, pleased with his results.

"You're turned on, aren't you?" he prodded the other boy, knowing the answer already.

"…" Sora looked down at his lap, not wanting to look into Riku's eyes. Then again, looking at his little friend wasn't much help either. Riku shook his head and his smirk turned into a genuine smile, tilting Sora's head up to look at him. He gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and Sora leaned on him once again, not giving it a second thought.

"Okay, so maybe you were right."


End file.
